Dead Space: Armageddon
by AoDragon
Summary: Updated version enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dead Space: Armageddon

Part 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Space Franchise; this story is made as a tribute to the franchise.**

This is my first story so try not to grill me please.

Isaac and Carver, despite their efforts to quickly make it back to Earth in time to warn of the horror that lurks and creeps in deep space towards Earth, it was too late. The moons had reached Earth, their colossal sizes eclipsed the sun's light on the Earth and their monstrous howls echoed through the entire planet distracted by the horror of seeing their home being destroyed one of the moons intercepts the C.M.S Terra Nova before they could do anything to get out of its path. The duos were subdued by the dementia induced by the moons both fell into a deep darkness; Isaac hears a voice yelling out to him,

"Isaac, wake up!"

Isaac then wakes to find him in a bedroom in a house in what looked like a suburban community, Isaac looks around as he gets out of bed to notice a wedding band on his ring finger he tries to piece together what is happening he before he is startled by the Ellie's voice who then rushes into the bedroom.

"Goddamn it am late, Isaac, oh good your up listen I'm late for work I need you to take Dean to school alright."

Still confused he thinks to himself, "Was it all a dream, The Ishimura, The Sprawl, Tau Volantis, jest one long awful dream?"

Ellie rushes into the room again to see him sitting still on the bed with his head bowed; concerned she asks if he's well,

"Isaac are you alright, hay what's going on?

He looks into her eyes and smiles, "I'm fine, everything's fine."

"Are you sure you look a bit under the weather."

"I'm ok really."

"Alright, well I gotta hurry and get to work, Dean is late for school again, his teacher is going to be pissed."

"Don't worry I'll take him."

"Thanks." [She kisses him]

Isaac puts on his CEC uniform and meets Ellie and his son Dean down stairs in the kitchen before he enters he walks down a hall with pictures of him and his family, he stops to watch a wedding photo of Ellie and himself and another of all of them at an amusement park, and lastly Ellie and himself at a beach. Isaac then had a feeling that he felt as if he hadn't been happy for a long time and looking at these photos made him feel happy, he easily forgot about the strange dream he had and went on to the kitchen.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning kiddo, how'd you sleep?"

"Ok."

"What do want for breakfast, cereal, eggs, pancakes what are you hungry for?"

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes it is."

Ellie walks into the kitchen in her CEC uniform to say bye to Dean and Isaac as she goes off to work.

"Alright I'm off see you later Dean behave at school you hear me."

"Ok mom."

"I'm out of here, oh and I'm going to be working late tonight so I might be late for dinner."

"Ok, I'll be home early to pick up Dean so don't worry."

"Bye I love you." [Both kiss]

"Honey, where's your RIG."

"Damn it, seriously I a total mess this morning."

"In my opinion you look sexy when you're in a rush."

"Oh really, I'm flattered." [Isaac wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer]

"Isaac, come on not now I really have to go."

"Alright, alright hay if you have a hard day at work I'll be more than happy to help feel better tonight after Deans asleep of course."

"Oh Isaac, I hate it when you do that."

"Ugh, get a room." [said Dean]

"Yeah Isaac, not on front of Dean my god."

"I'll go get your RIG."

"No, it's fine I'll get it."

Soon after she starts walking a painful headache strikes Isaac and causing him to nearly fall to the ground, things slow down all around him, his sight became orange and red, he turns his head to a newspaper only to see all the words on it as unitology text. He then hears a familiar voice yelling in his head the same voice he thought he heard in his dream.

"Isaac wake up, wake up, wake uuuuppppp!"

His vision returns to normal but briefly he quickly looks towards Ellie whose about to go through the hallway up stairs an Enhanced Slasher appears out of thin air roaring fiercely and violently attacks and pins Ellie to the wall with its pincers. Isaac grabs Dean who is screaming for her in terror away from the table.

"Ahhh, get Dean out of here ahhhhh!"

"Mommy, mommy!"

"Come on, let's go!"

Dean and Isaac run to the front door of their house to find Wasters, Leapers and Slashers running towards the doorway. Isaac quickly slams the door; both run up stairs to the bathroom and locked themselves in. Isaac breaks the bathroom window, both climb out Isaac jumps first to the ground while Dean Jumps after him and Isaac catches him then both run away from the house.

Chapter 2

After running from their house suddenly the suburban community vanishes, Dean also vanishes into thin air right in Isaac's arms. He looks desperately for Dean, calls out his name many times the only thing hears is his own voice echoing through the air and the roars of Necromorphs in the distance. The world around him then became a place that was all too familiar to him, a place to him where the nightmare started the USG Ishimura, Isaac could barely believe what he was seeing soon after he walks in the Flight deck passed the main hanger had flashbacks from years ago when he first came on board the Ishimura to look for Nicole. It pained him to see this place once again bringing back memories he tried for so long and hard to forget he had the feeling that his only way out of this strange world is to go through ahead. As he went on he recognized a few places he's been in the past he comes to a large room with a view of the tram stop across the tram tracks. Then sees shadows of two people he hears familiar voices that shock him.

"Isaac! Isaac! God I can't believe you made."

"Isaac, we ran into more of them on the way here are you ok?"

"More what!", "What the hell are those things is that the crew!?"

"Keep your voice down, whatever they are there're not friendly and half the doors on his ship are locked because of the quarantine. Now we have to get to the bridge but first we gotta repair the tram system."

"You're crazy Hammond you're going to get us all killed."

"If you listen to me I'll get you out of here alive, now what's wrong with the tram?"

"The data board is fried, but there should be a spare in the maintenance bay, there's also a broken tram blocking the tunnel that needs to be repaired."

"Damn it, everything is on the other side of this quarantine we can't reach it from here!"

"No we can't but you can, Isaac if we can make to the bridge I can access the personnel files, you fix the tram and I'll help you find Nicole."

"Kendra, Hammond?" [Recognizing them]

Both shadows look towards him and disappear, Isaac continues on into the ship and eventually makes it to the centrifuge chamber where in the center lied a portal like doorway, making his way to it he's suddenly attacked by three Brutes and a hoard of Pact. After killing them all he having picked up a Plasma Cutter and found a suit kiosk he walks into the portal and finds himself at the main room of the Government Sector of the Sprawl. Isaac mumbles to himself

"Not this shit again."

After fighting his way through the Government Sector to the Marker chamber he finds another portal that takes him to the Alien City on Tau Volantis, fighting through yet another onslaught of necromorphs he finally reaches the top of the alien machine were he remembered activating the Codex, stepping close to the machine Isaac is warped into hellish realm similar to the battle that took place in his mind against the Marker. In this place five makers stand on a platform that formed the ground under him, in the distance a large marker the size of a skyscraper stood tall in front of him. Suddenly a shadow like apparition appeared before Isaac the figure was an evil shadow clone of Isaac similar to the one he fought on the Terra Nova that impersonated Caver. With little hesitation it shoots at Isaac. He runs for cover and notices one of the markers started glowing.

"Ha, I get it just like the Terra Nova at least I know how to destroy you!"

Isaac shoots and destroys one of the glowing markers rendering Shadow Isaac vulnerable. The clone falls to its knees Isaac comes out of cover and shoots it endlessly until it exploded, soon after it vanishes the large marker opens to reveal a grotesque, pulsating red heart with yellow glowing sacks. Isaac destroys one the sacks on the heart thus permanently destroying one of the platform markers, he repeats this process until only one sack on the marker heart remained. Isaac then hears the voice again telling him to wake.

"Isaac you have to wake up, now, wake up, wake up!"

He takes one final shot at the heart and I violently exploded releasing marker symbols everywhere in all directions the world around him becomes engulfed in blinding bright light, and then there's darkness. Isaac wakes to Carver shaking him awake.

"Isaac, Isaac Hay! There you are, snap out of it."

"What the Hell, Carver where hell are we?"

"Earth, we're on an EarthGove ship, we made it but the bastards got here first the fuckers slapped us right out of space into planet side we had to make a crash landing. You been unconscious for almost half an hour and I've been trying to wake you up and covering you since we crashed."

"Well that must've been fun."

"Ah, Shut up."

"Where are we going?"

"An EarthGove instillation, they're trying to save as many people as possible, gathering them up there and then get them off world up to the fleet."

"Evacuating Earth damn how's the progress?"

"Not good, seven ships had to be shot down from orbit, people on the shuttles started turning, necromorph contagions were detected on their ships a lot of the passengers were families and children."

"God damn it."

Their gunship reached the EarthGove base perimeter to see it surrounded by millions of necromorphs with EarthGove forces stationed behind and up top security walls struggling to hold back the undead legions.

"Oh my god there everywhere."

"Yeah, let's get down there!" [To Pilots]

The ship flew over the wall and landed in the facilities hanger both Isaac and Carver walked down the boarding ramp.

"Sargent Carver, Isaac Clarke? I'm Commander Adrian Rosen follow me."

"Rosen, is been what two years?"

"Three."

"Rosen?"

"Yeah, this is Mark Rosen's older brother and Adrian about Mark."

"He's dead isn't he?" [Carver Nods] "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter he was always an asshole most of his life, he probably had it coming… anyway we're proceeding with evacuation across the entire planet with what's left of EarthGove, that bastard Jacob Danik did crippling damage to us we lost a lot of resources and people and every few minutes more of my soldiers get ripped apart by the Necros, I'm going to call all forces back here and we are leaving Earth." The first, second and third fleets as well as the heavy fleets are distracting the moons as much as they can while shuttles make it off world to the fleets."

"Isaac Clarke, damn last time I saw you, you were comatose."

"You were there at Titan Station… when your friends were using me."

"Isaac, I know you have a deep distrust and hatred for Unitologist and EarthGove but I swear I didn't know they intended to use you to make Markers."

"Bullshit."

"Commander, the Necromorphs are trying break through the east and south gate!"

"Damn it shore up the defenses at the gates, evac is not completed yet!"

"How many more shuttles left to evac?"

"Eleven, we're trying to squeeze in as many survivors as possible in them."

"Sir, our forces have been overwhelmed at the northeast side of the security walls; Necros are climbing up the walls!"

"Son of a... Adrian to Central the Necros are breaking through, get all refugees to shuttles and get them the hell out of here now, and someone get me the research division!"

"Still no words on them sir comms are a mess."

"Clarke, Carver get your asses to the elevator an get to the research wing, someone will meet you and escort you there."

"Why what's down there?"

"Important research, stuff that may give us an edge if it works, look for Dr. Hawk."

"What stuff!?"

"Isaac, I promise I'll answer all the questions you have once we and the civilians are off world now get down there see happening."

"I'm holding you to that."

Both take the elevator to the lower levels of the facility and were escorted to the R&D wing. Both walked down a long hall till they got to the central lab on the way to the lab doors Isaac looks to his right to see a room with half a dozen markers inside containers, upon seeing them his vision turned blood red and orange marker symbols appeared everywhere briefly right before his vision returns to normal.

"Isaac, please tell me you see these too…the markers."

"I don't think we're hallucinating Carver if we were we'd be felling it."

"What the hell are they doing with markers here!?"

"I don't know, I guess we're about to find out."

Both enter the lab to see Dr. Hawk.

"Get those markers into their containers and load them into the transport hurry!"

"Are you Dr. Hawk?"

"Isaac…Isaac Clarke?"

"Yeah, you know me?"

"Yes… you have your father's eyes."

"What my father, you knew my father?"

"Oh yes a long very time ago."

"Sorry to interrupt but Commander Adrian wants to know what was going on here."

"Yes, the comms are going haywire; it's the signal from the Moons they are trying to jam us probably to hinder our evacuation. We can receive transmissions but can't reply back to them."

"Doctor all Markers are loaded and ready for transport."

"Good, all personnel to your evac stations let's move. Isaac, Carver go back to the surface and tell Adrian we're ready and evact is a go."

"Right."

Both return to the surface.

"Isaac, Carver what happened?"

"Nothing comm errors jest like up here Dr. Hawk said that they are ready, evac is a go."

"About fucking time, Adrian to Central Evacuation is a go I repeat is a go let's get out of here! All forces abandon your posts and get to your transports immediately!"

Chapter 3

"Commander Adrian, This is Admiral Williams use caution I think the Moons know your trying to escape we'll keep attacking and try to distract them."

"Alright we're about to exit the atmosphere."

All shuttles and ships had escaped and flew towards the EarthGove, evading all the space bound necromorphs and the Brethren Moons moving to intercept what they can. Isaac catches a glimpse of the biggest Moon moving towards the fleet Isaac's vision again becomes red and orange and hears it speak in a demonic voice.

"Destroy them all, make them suffer!"

Isaac's dementia subsides leaving him with a splitting headache and a high pitch ringing in his ears.

"Argh, damn it ah!" [In Immense Pain]

"Hay Isaac hay, you alright?!"

"My head, I can hear him talking in my head."

Suddenly Isaac is warped into his mind once again and finds himself fighting to survive the fight with his demons, he fights many shadow necromorphs and barely escapes. In a hellish realm similar to Earth a Marker sits in the middle of a valley. Isaac runs as fast as he could to it and quickly shoots and destroys it, with its destruction the shadow necromorphs vanish in and the same voice of the Moons again speak to him.

"You can run all you want Isaac but you cannot escape nor stop the inevitable, I created that dream world for you so that you may be happy, but you destroy my gift to you and choose to remain in misery, you could have been happy with Ellie, you could have had whatever you wanted, Ellie, a family, a child perhaps you could have been happy for once in your miserable, insignificant life! When the time comes we will be waiting for you, I will take great pleasure in killing you jest as I took your Father."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Isaac breaks free of the dementia and returns to reality and awakes to being carried by medics to the ships med bay.

"Isaac you alright you passed out again."

"I'm fine."

"We're about to enter Shockspace hold on."

"Entering Shockspace in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The entire fleet has escaped and fled into shockspace and is now safe for the moment with half of humanity on board Isaac and Carver both rest in the med bay later on Dr. Hawk visits Isaac.

"Isaac glad to see you both made it."

"Yeah, that was one hell of an evacuation; I can't believe we got so many off world."

"So am I, sadly a lot didn't make it."

"At least we tried, hay about the short talk we had before."

"Ah, yes I thought you would want to hear more, well what do you want to know?"

"When did you and my dad meet?"

"Hmm, we met back when we both were in collage many years before he met your mother."

"I take you two used to be close?"

"Yes, for a while Poul and I were more than jest friends."

"Do you know?"

"Do I know what happened to him? No. I wish I knew." [saddened]

"On numerous occasions I tried looking for him or anything that might hint at what happened that he just disappeared."

"Isaac I'm so sorry you had to go through all you did, when you were little trying to coup with your father being gone from your life for a long time and, even your mother, losing her to those Unitologist bastards, I'm sorry I understand if you don't want to get into that."

"No its ok."

"How are you feeling I heard you passed out on the shuttle on the way to the fleet."

"I should go and get back to work, I'll talk to you later for now get some rest if you can, and jest know you still have family Isaac."

"Thanks that mean a lot to me." [Walks Out]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"Commander Adrian, This is Admiral Williams use caution I think the Moons know your trying to escape we'll keep attacking and try to distract them."

"Alright we're about to exit the atmosphere."

All shuttles and ships had escaped and flew towards the EarthGove, evading all the space bound necromorphs and the Brethren Moons moving to intercept what they can. Isaac catches a glimpse of the biggest Moon moving towards the fleet Isaac's vision again becomes red and orange and hears it speak in a demonic voice.

"Destroy them all, make them suffer!"

Isaac's dementia subsides leaving him with a splitting headache and a high pitch ringing in his ears.

"Argh, damn it ah!" [In Immense Pain]

"Hay Isaac hay, you alright?!"

"My head, I can hear him talking in my head."

Suddenly Isaac is warped into his mind once again and finds himself fighting to survive the fight with his demons, he fights many shadow necromorphs and barely escapes. In a hellish realm similar to Earth a Marker sits in the middle of a valley. Isaac runs as fast as he could to it and quickly shoots and destroys it, with its destruction the shadow necromorphs vanish in and the same voice of the Moons again speak to him.

"You can run all you want Isaac but you cannot escape nor stop the inevitable, I created that dream world for you so that you may be happy, but you destroy my gift to you and choose to remain in misery, you could have been happy with Ellie, you could have had whatever you wanted, Ellie, a family, a child perhaps you could have been happy for once in your miserable, insignificant life! When the time comes we will be waiting for you, I will take great pleasure in killing you jest as I took your Father."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Isaac breaks free of the dementia and returns to reality and awakes to being carried by medics to the ships med bay.

"Isaac you alright you passed out again."

"I'm fine."

"We're about to enter Shockspace hold on."

"Entering Shockspace in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The entire fleet has escaped and fled into shockspace and is now safe for the moment with half of humanity on board Isaac and Carver both rest in the med bay later on Dr. Hawk visits Isaac.

"Isaac glad to see you both made it."

"Yeah, that was one hell of an evacuation; I can't believe we got so many off world."

"So am I, sadly a lot didn't make it."

"At least we tried, hay about the short talk we had before."

"Ah, yes I thought you would want to hear more, well what do you want to know?"

"When did you and my dad meet?"

"Hmm, we met back when we both were in collage many years before he met your mother."

"I take you two used to be close?"

"Yes, for a while Poul and I were more than jest friends."

"Do you know?"

"Do I know what happened to him? No. I wish I knew." [Saddened]

"On numerous occasions I tried looking for him or anything that might hint at what happened that he just disappeared."

"Isaac I'm so sorry you had to go through all you did, when you were little trying to coup with your father being gone from your life for a long time and, even your mother, losing her to those Unitologist bastards, I'm sorry I understand if you don't want to get into that."

"No its ok."

"How are you feeling I heard you passed out on the shuttle on the way to the fleet?"

"I should go and get back to work, I'll talk to you later for now get some rest if you can, and jest know you still have family Isaac."

"Thanks that mean a lot to me." [Walks Out and Carver Wakes]

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing, jest catching up on our talk earlier."

"Hmm, find out what you needed to know?"

"Not really, no. I'll be back I'm gonna go talk to Adrian."

"I'll be here."

Isaac did a little exploring of the cruiser till later on he met up with Adrian at the observation deck.

"Hay Isaac hell of a day huh?"

"I've had better days than this."

"Haven't we all?" "Well I promised you answers so indulge in my down time."

"I really want to know is what the hell you guys are doing with Markers."

"I don't know a whole lot about that that's something you and Hawk have to talk about, she's the head of that project, but what I do know is that she may be close to finding a way to turn the tables on the Moons."

"Really, it feels like it's been a long I'm since I've heard something that good, "You told me the last time you saw me was when I was at Titan."

"Yes When I use to work for that bastard Tiedemann, God I hated that guy always acted like he had a stick up his ass."

"Yeah, he tried a few times to kill me; it felt good to shoot a spear through his head."

"Good he deserved it, Ah now I remember you were Patient Four."

"There were others I never met any of them except for one Nolan Stross, I didn't know him but he knew an awfully lot about me."

"Nolan Stross, yeah I remember him too he was the craziest of the patients, he murdered his own wife and son. I tried my best to avoid him looking at me; there was something about Stross that I really didn't agree with."

"He tried to thrust a screwdriver in my eye you know."

"The scary parts of seeing him every time I went to the hospital you both were in, he always sang Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your eye."

"Don't even say it."

"Commander Adrian, your needed on the bridge."

"On my way, we'll have to talk later Isaac." [Both Exit Deck]

Isaac then went to see Dr. Hawk in the labs on deck six. Still curious about the project Adrian mentioned.

"Hay."

"Oh, Isaac what can I do for you?"

"I want to know more about what you're doing with these Markers."

"I really shouldn't talk about it but I been working for years with Marker we've found throughout the galaxy it turns out there's a major difference between faux markers and the markers created by the Moons. The Moon's markers are created in a way that is impossible with our capabilities today they are in a way made of organic material, possibly they spawn them form their own flesh, their DNA." "Of course faux markers have to be made with inorganic materials."

"So, markers like the one I destroyed on Aegis VII and Titan Station were not true markers?"

"Precisely, thus they lack the full power that true markers possess but despite this they are still capable of giving birth to a new Brethren Moon via Convergence."

"But that's not best part of it, Isaac I think with these Markers I may be able to turn the Moon's Signal against them."

"What?"

"Yes, using it to our advantage, you see with what I learned using these Markers I created a signal similar to the Moon's it behaves in the same way as the it only the difference is that it does the complete opposite of the original it potentially reverses the Nerco contagion thus causing whatever Neromorph the signal comes in contact with almost instantly die."

"You're serious; you found a way to corrupt their signal."

"Yes, but it's not quite ready yet it's effective on necromorphs but to be able to effect the moons that will be a much bigger challenge."

"What can you do already to the Necromorhs with this?"

"Well as a plus we can make Necros for a short time turn on each other," I've already tested it on an active basic Nercomorph and it worked, it died within seconds being in contact with the signal."

"Wow, so what what's keep us?"

"I'm not sure yet there's something missing inside the signal, something crucial but whatever it is we need it to boost the signals' effectiveness 100%."

"What percentage is now?"

"Approximately 58%."

"That's not half bad." [Carver Walks In]

"Ah, there you are Adrian said you'd be here."

"Hay Carver."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on?"

"Turns out the doc here may know how to stop the Moons."

"Seeing if I can find what we're missing."

"Finally some good news."

"Isaac, Caver its Adrian, meet me on the bridge."

"You two should go sounds important, was nice talking to you Isaac."

Both take an elevator to the bridge.

"We're two minutes out from destination sir."

"Good, engage bow batteries, I want us ready for any surprises."

"Aye sir."

"Good you're here you may want to hold to something were about to come out of Shockspace."

"Where are we heading to?"

"To a place we can be safe for a while."

"Coming out of Shockspace in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"An asteroid field?"

"Yep, for a long time since the discovery of the Markers and in the time we had to study them 200 years ago we knew of the threat these things posed so as a precaution we've been building for the last two centuries a massive station inside of that." [Points To A Massive Asteroid]

"Holy shit, it's huge, you guys built a station inside that?"

"Yes, in the event that we would lose control of our experiments and it got so bad and the Earth was gravely threatened we would have a place to go until we could figure out what to do."

"Is there a name for this?"

"Yes, it's called Sanctuary; alright let's get the refugees inside… Isaac, Carver, see you there."

The fleet had made it to the one place humanity had left to retreat to, Sanctuary. A massive station built deep inside of a gigantic asteroid nearly the size of Earth's moon. The EarthGove Fleet quickly began to disembark its many passengers into hundreds of shuttles carrying them all over little by little, Isaac and Carver met Commander Adrian and Dr. Hawk at the Gove sector of the station after hours of flying through tight caverns leading to Sanctuary itself.

"Sanctuary Station this Commander Adrian of EarthGove's Second Fleet requesting clearance to proceed."

"Commander, please transmit codes for entry."

"Transmitting codes now."

"Codes check out, clearance granted, Welcome to Sanctuary."

Isaac and Carver entered the inner dome of the station to an observation platform overlooking a great city in the chasm like core of the asteroid; Sanctuary became the new home for mankind for the Earth was no more, the Brethren Moons upon humanity escaping form their grasp absorbed and destroyed the planet along with every other poor soul that was left behind thus making the Moons stronger and closer to becoming whole.

"Welcome to Sanctuary Mr. Clarke, Sgt. Carver, I'm Lexine Weller if you'll follow me I'll show you to your quarters… you know your quite famous in a way around here. "

"So I've heard, does everyone know about me?"

"Here, pretty much yes, well they know what you've been through, I know I do."

"How's that."

"I was there at Aegis VII, the Ishimura and Titan Station."

"You were there too?"

"Yes, I lost a lot in those incidents, first my father then a guy who saved me I started to like and finally my husband Gabe Weller at the Titan Station."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine I've gotten over it, here you are Isaac this you, before I leave you both jest so you know if you need to see commander Adrian or anyone of administrative level the Government Sector is at the very top of Station, and for recreation on sector 40 there's a club open at noon and all night called Limbo. Mr. Carver follow me."

"See you later Isaac."

"See ya."

Isaac took a moment to settle in his quarters and then went off to see Carver."

"Hay Isaac, damn I can't get over this place, the whole thing is jest amazing."

"I know it's unlike any station I've worked on, I hear that night club Limbo is a real popular place here."

"Yeah I was thinking of going there when I get a chance sounds like a good place to let off steam, have been able to speak with Hawk yet?"

"No not yet."

"I think she's at the Government Sector with Adrian."

"I'm gonna go see her, if I were you I'd take the down time we have and rest before we have to face hell again.

"Ha, I hear ya;" I think I'll go down to Limbo, I'll let you know if it's any good."

"Alright see you later." [Isaac Exits]

Isaac takes a walk to the station's transit hub to the Government Sector.

"Isaac over here!" [Waves At Isaac]

"Hay, what are doing here?"

"Ah, normal processing and all that boring crap, anyway if you're looking for Adrian he's has his hands full with the Administrators right now and he won't be able to see or talk to you for a while."

"That's fine; I was hoping you can tell me more about that signal you were working on."

"Of course come with me the entire project is at the Military Sector labs."

"Those containers, the ones you store the Markers in, they can't be jest ordinary ones to be able to hold the moon signal inside."

"Your right there not, your father designed them he worked with me and much of EarthGove on the Marker years ago."

"My father made those?"

"Yes they generate special fields that don't allow the signal form the markers or the moons to reach of leave its surrounding area, your father was a great engineer."

"So I've heard."

"Oh that reminds me I was looking at your Plasma Cutter and I had an idea about possibly adapting the converted marker signal to some of your weapons."

"You can adapt my weapons to use the send out the signal to infect them?"

"It was really an idea your father had but he never got around to it."

"Maybe I can, I had to modify my original weapons before, to better suit the new necromorph forms we encountered."

"Haha, you are your father's son, well I suppose you could try… here I saved his schematics and blueprints."

"Thanks, give me some time I'm sure I can make this work."

"If there's anyone that can it's was you, your father or maybe both."

"I should go, I'll see you later."

"Goodnight."

Isaac departs from the Military Sector then returned to his quarters and retired for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning."

"Hay, damn can't remember the last time I slept that good."

"Same here."

"I checked out that Limbo club last night, it was decent place good to let off steam you should go when you get a chance."

"Thanks I think I'll that at."

"Oh Adrian called me a while ago he wants to talk to you when you have a moment at Gaia Plaza jest down there."

"Alright thanks."

Isaac meets with Adrian.

"Good you came, listen I know you just got settled in but we're sending a team of EarthGove Special Forces to a station slightly far from us that we lost contact with and I would like you to go with them as a consultant and these guys haven't fought Necromorphs yet so this is kind of new to them."

"You want me to go as an adviser?"

"Yes given your history with fighting them also because there may have been a Marker that was being studied there that so how we not even I knew about and if there is a Marker there as a favor Dr. Hawk would like you and the team to retrieve it."

"Alright fine when do we go?"

"Immediately the team is waiting at the main hanger, I'll walk you there."

"So how long has it been off the air?"

"Since late last night, we thought it may have been a communication error and if so they would put getting comms back online a top priority they have been out of contact too long."

Adrian and Isaac meet the team at the hanger.

"Commander Adrian, we're almost ready to deploy."

"Good, Isaac this is Captain Barlow he'll be leading the mission."

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Clarke." [Both Shake Hands]

"Jest Isaac thanks."

"Listen up this is Isaac Clarke he'll be accompanying you on this mission because it's possible the station we're sending you to may have fallen victim to a necromorph outbreak, at this time we are unsure of this thus why he's coming along as an adviser, I know you guys have not fought anything like Necros before but now is your chance be careful out there."

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Be careful out there Isaac, there's a suit kiosk over there suit up and get ready."

"See you then."

Isaacs suits up and he and the team board the ship.

"We're two minutes out make sure your weapons are ready, Isaac here's a Pulse Rifle for you."

"Captain we have the station on sensors."

"Good let's get this over with."

A soldier looks towards Isaac who sat silently in the corner.

"Hay, I hear you faced these things before, on the Ishimura, the Sprawl and then some ice planet."

"That's right."

"Damn."

The shuttle lands on the station.

"Alright people move out."

"Ok we'll split into three teams, Adams, Rodriguez and Paterson you three take the first two levels, Evans, Daniels, Dominic you cover the lower levels McCain, Graves, Isaac and I will take the mid-levels."

"Clear."

All teams explored the station, Isaac stood with his team feeling a most uneasy feeling, and the same feeling he had when he was on the Ishimura and Titan Station those years ago.

"Isaac you alright?"

"Yeah just have an uneasy feeling."

"Captain come in!"

"What is it?"

"We body parts and a lot of blood down here."

"Shit, keep looking for survivors."

"Sir Adams here, we've covered most of the upper levels no survivors nothing but this shit all over the walls."

Isaac gets all sharp and contacts Adams.

"Adams its Isaac, what do you see on the walls?"

"I don't know it looks like meat or something growing on the walls smells like vomit."

"Adams try not to touch that's stuff as much as possible."

"Isaac over here!"

"What, what the…"

"Is this a?"

"It's a Slasher."

"A what?"

"It's a type of Necro."

"Is it dead?"

"Both top pincers are severed so yeah, if both upper limbs of a Slasher even if it's enhanced are severed it's dead, tell your men to stay clear of ventilation ducts and if they see anything inhuman shoot for the limbs, if possible try to avoid them."

"Well at least we know what happened to everyone now all we have to do is find the Marker they were experimenting on."

"Sir I found the labs there around the corner."

"Good we can secure and send it to the docking bay and load it onto the shuttle."

Isaac and the team enter the main lab to find the Marker in front of them. It was contained and routed to the docking bay and loaded into the ship. On the way back to the shuttle they all begin hear the snarls of necromorphs in the distance moving towards and following them almost as if they knew they were taking the Marker form the station. Hearing them getting closer they all run for the shuttle.

"Let's move, move!"

"Captain we're at the shuttle, the Marker is aboard."

"Good get the ship ready to launch!"

"Yes Sir!"

"We're almost there keep your weapons ready."

Suddenly a hoard of Slashers and Wasters came out of the ceiling vents cutting them off.

"Shoot a path through them, shoot for the limbs!"

After shooting and breaking path through them they reach the shuttle, all board.

"Everyone's here?"

"Wait where Dominic!?"

In the distance Isaac hears Dominic running towards them.

"Wait, I'm coming!"

"Cover me!" [Isaac Jumps out of the Shuttle]

Isaac runs to Dominic and helps him to the shuttle. A waster burst from a floor panel and throws an axe at Isaac, hitting him in the back severely injuring him.

"Isaac!" [Captain Shoots Waster's head off]

Barlow and Dominic carry Isaac into the shuttle; with Isaac losing blood and his RIG down to a reddish orange they quickly leave and immediately traveled back to Sanctuary. They make it back to the gates of Sanctuary itself after nearly crashing into the crowded tunnels of the asteroid, they land in the hanger.

"This is Captain Barlow to Central come in!"

"We have you in sensor range welcome back."

"We need a medic team immediately Isaac Clarke has been wounded and needs medical attention!"

"Medic teams are underway."

They land; Barlow helps Isaac onto a gurney and is taken by medics to the medical wards. Adrian, Carver and Hawk hear of Isaac and quickly go to medical and all three wait anxiously on any news.

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have sent him!"

"Wasn't your fault sir you didn't know."

"I should have sent you with him maybe it would have been different." [A Surgeon Enters Room]

"How is he?"

"He's going fine, that axe got him pretty deep in the shoulder blade but we managed to fix him up, he'll be well enough for discharge tomorrow. He's awake if you guys want to see him."

[All Exits Room To See Isaac]

"Well nice to see your still among us."

"Carver, guys."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ah, I've been better."

"Listen Isaac I'm so sorry about this."

"No it's fine, I've sustained nastier scraps then this, and doc says I'll be good to go tomorrow."

"Then we should leave you to rest, we'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya later." [All Exit]

"Adrian!" [Furiously]

"What's wrong?"

"Don't give me that rubbish, you said you were sending people to retrieve that Marker but you somehow forgot to tell me you were sending Isaac along!"

"I know [Sighs]."

"Bullshit, you seemed to have forgotten how important Isaac could be, damn it we can't take too many big risks with him."

"It was a bad call Madison, a mistake and I own it."

"Well as long as we're on the same page I'll be going, while Isaac rests I'll get to work on that Marker."

"You still have fight."

"Please, I may be 76 years old but I had many years and abuse to know how to fight verbally and physically." [She Quickly exits]


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Hawk left the hospital back to her labs and proceeded to study the Marker recovered from the station.

"Don't you ever stop working Doctor?"

"Ah Lexine how are you dear and no, I'll stop working when I die."

"Ha, I don't know how you do it standing on front of computer screens all day it must be a killer on the eyes."

"I've gotten used to it over my years of working with EarthGove."

"How long have you worked with them?"

"Fifty-seven years, first few years I worked as a lab assistant until I was promoted to working a supervising a project, one no other then studying the Markers."

"Wow, hell of a lot more years when I worked with CEC."

"What's wrong dear talk to me?"

"I'm just thinking about Gabe, the last thing he said to me before I escaped Titan… was that he loved me." [Bows her head]

"I know, I've lost family too there not a day that goes by when I don't think about them."

"I guess there are many here that have lost something meaningful to them at some point."

"How's Branna?"

"She's doing fine."

"I'm sure Gabe would have loved to have seen her."

"Yes he would, I heard your friend, what was his name Isaac got badly hurt."

"Oh my god, I still can't believe Adrian sent him especially without telling me."

"Who is he I haven't pay attention to the rumors?"

"He's the sole survivor of the Ishimura, Aegis VII and Titan Statin outbreak, I don't know the details but maybe Isaac will tell you go and talk to him."

"I think I'll do that, well see later."

"Take care."

Lexine intrigued upon hear of Isaac being the sole survivor of the Ishimura goes to the hospital for a visit, as she goes she begins to remember all the horrific things she experienced on Aegis VII and the Ishimura those years ago. A part of wanted to just forget it all but another wanted more than her reluctant side to know from his personal account.

"Isaac Clarke?"

"Hay can help you?"

"I'm Lexine Weller I was wondering if you could talk."

"Yeah I remember you from yesterday, sure I guess."

"I know you may have been asked this before but I want to know what happened to you on the Ishimura, I'll understand if you don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"It's fine, well we I volunteered for a mission to determine the fate of the Ishimura and when we got there it looked as if everyone vanished, necromorphs quickly emerged and attacked I got separated from the Kellion crew."

"The Kellion, that sounds familiar wait the USG Kellion?"

Lexine then has a flashback; moments after they left the doomed ship she remembered hearing the hail from a ship.

"USG Ishimura this Emergency Maintenance of the USG Kellion responding to your distress call, come in Ishimura."

"Hay, this Ishimura shuttle 23, Kellion don't go in there, do you hear me!?"

After remembering that day she stood still and silent also remembering what happened next as she kept try to reach the Kellion, one of her friends Nathan McNeil became a Slasher and tried to kill her from behind.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh my god, when my friends and I got out of there we overheard a transmission from a ship called the Kellion, you were on that ship right after we escaped."

"What, why didn't you try to contact us, I mean if you heard our hail then you must have been near us when came out of Shockspace?"

"I tried to contact you guys but the signal wasn't going through, I tried to warn you not to go in hat ship."

"Are you ok you looked shocked for a moment?"

"Yes, I remember when I was trying to contact you one of my friends on board the shuttle, he turned into one of those things. [Her voice breaks]

"I tried crawling away from him then I reached for and got hold of a pistol and then I shot him point blank."

"Lexine, I'm sorry."

"I lost a lot of friends that that day, my father, Nate, my old boyfriend, and I even watched Nichole die."

[Isaac's shoots upward head]

"Nichole, Nichole Brennan?"

"Yes, you knew her?"

"I used to, she was my girlfriend… I came to the Ishimura to try to find her after the last time she called she called, I search for her all over the ship until I finally found her but later I discovered that she was never there whenever I saw her, she was an apparition generated by the Marker they unearthed it used me, it took her form to get to me to make do what it wanted me to, even on Titan Station it the Marker still haunted and taunted me using her face for a while I believed that it was her but I knew that it wasn't her."

"When you put that way it sounds like you lost more than jest someone you cared about."

"I did, I lost a piece of my soul a piece I will never get back."

"That's awful I'm so sorry."

"I haven't spoken about Nichole for years; a lot of bad memories come back just talking about her."

"I guess everyone that survives something like that is robbed of something dare to them, I know I did I lost my husband at the Titan Station outbreak."

"The Sprawl, you were there too?"

"Yes Gabe and I married and we lived there for three years, my god I remember as if it were yesterday, I was in the hospital when Gabe contacts me there and then next thing I know there's a station wide alert and order for everyone to evacuate."

"Hospital, I was in a hospital for three years in a psych ward I was comatose!"

"Really, what an awful coincidence, you arrive at the Ishimura and past by us, then you were in the same hospital I was that day."

"Sure is."

[Lexine Looks Down At Her Watch]

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I have to go pick up my daughter, thank you for talking with me see you around."

"Thank you." [Lexine Exits]


	6. Chapter 6

After talking with Isaac Lexine goes off to the school to meet Branna.

"Hay, how was school?"

"Okay."

"Good lets go home."

After coming home Branna plays in the living room while Lexine rests on her bed. While playing, Branna finds a photo under the couch; she brings it to her mother.

"Mum, look what I found."

"Where… where did you find this?"

"Under the couch."

"I… thought I lost this."

"Who's that man beside you mum?"

"That's your father."

"I miss him even though I never knew him."

"I know… I miss him too, a lot." [Both Hug]

Hours later Isaac is released from the hospital and meets Carver outside.

"Hay how are you feeling."

"I've felt better but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Come Adrian wants to speak."

"How is he and Hawk I heard the yelling outside my room?"

"She was pissed that he sent you along without her knowledge, but she's cooled off."

"Good."

"I'll walk you there."

"Nah, its fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I have things I have to think about."

"Alright, oh hay I changed my RIG Link number, I'm sending you my new one."

"Thanks see ya."

Isaac moves to the Government Sector to Adrian's office.

"Mr. Clarke you may go in he's expecting you."

"Isaac I figure your pretty mad at me."

"You bet your ass I'm mad, you lied to Hawk and you lied to me!"

"I know that but I had to send you along, you're the only one on this station that can commune with the markers, get their attention."

"Ah using me as bait huh, why couldn't you use all the research from Titan, I mean the first two years you and your old friends used me and others as a lab rats you must have learned something?"

"Most of the research from Project Telomere was destroyed before we could move it, we had to work with what we could salvage, the outbreak at Titan Station was unexpected and the infection was spreading faster than we could contain it we didn't have enough time."

"As much as I would like to knock you off your ass we have bigger things to worry about, you know where to find me." [Storms Out]

"Fuck." [Bows his head]

Isaac leaves Rosen's office and heads over to the night club Limbo to cool off his anger for a while Carver meets him there.

"Hay how'd it go, you and Adrian?"

"How do you think it went that I'm drowning myself in alcohol killing brain cells here in this joint?"

"I'm fucking with you dead boy."

"That's still not funny."

"Yeah it is, I never had the chance to ask you what it like was for you being stuck in your own mind the first time?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"When we were on the icy hell hole, I was fighting as if I were trying to break out of hell, because of you I was able to break the markers hold on me and allowing me to let go of my guilt over my wife and my son when I was there I felt like dying, I felt empty, in other words it's something I don't want to feel again."

"Yes, I had to fight what I thought was my old girlfriend I believed that it was her but when I reached the marker on Titan I saw the truth, it used me as the marker on Volantis used you."

"Damn so it uses what it can find in your mind that means or meant something to you."

"Yep." [Rests his head on the table]

"How many of those have you had?"

"Enough for me to cool down, don't worry haven't been drunk since before we met."

"Good to hear."

"Well I'm going to head down to the Military Sector."

"Okay, I'll come with you I have to go there anyway."

Both walk over to the Military Sector, Isaac splits off from Caver to Dr. Hawk's lab.

"What's is going on Doc."

"Isaac, you're out are you okay?"

"Back is sore as hell, I'll live."

"Glad to hear it, I hear you had an argument with Adrian."

"Yeah."

"Listen, I had no idea he sent you along he didn't tell me anything only that he was going to send someone to get that marker."

"It's fine I think I he got the hint when I barked at him speaking of which, was it worth it getting the marker?"

"Yes I think I can use this one to slightly enhance the converted signal's strength by 10%."

"I looked at the schematics you gave me and it looks like my dad was on to something, I think we can adapt the signal to some of our weapons, these designs of these mechanisms I can make them to fit with these weapons."

"Oh that reminds me I found something when I was digging for these plans, this was your fathers."

Hawk opens a weapon case containing eight plasma cutter-like pistols, Isaac takes and examines one.

"These were the only weapons Poul made before he disappeared, when he gave them to me for safe keeping he told me there for you, almost as if he knew this was coming and you would play a big role in it, so to help you he made these."

"Wow, I really like these."

"He told me before I even found out how to corrupt the marker signal he was able to build the guns in a way that would allow my signal to be integrated with them, but he didn't have time to do it."

"They look like Plasma Cutters, militarized, are you okay?"

"Yes jest thinking about Poul I would catch him working hard day and night on those containers and weapons, sometimes I found he had fallen asleep on his desk."

"Hah, hay do you have necros locked up right?"

"Yes why?"

"These guns have been adapted to the signal, let's try it out."

"Alright but I have to bring guards jest in case."

Isaac and Hawk go to the secure wing of the labs where few necromorphs were locked up and kept for study, they go to room containing a Waster standing facing the corner of the hall. EarthGove soldiers ready their guns aiming at the Waster's limbs in case it tried anything Isaac steps inside the room, the Waster's head shoots up in reaction to his presence it turns around and briefly gazed at Isaac in a curious manner then lunges at him. Before it gets within three feet of him he shoots it in the torso, the Waster falls to its knees grasping its chest, it roars then falls flat on the floor dead, its yellow glimmering eyes go black and shortly after the Waster's corpse melts into a bloody bowling sludge.

"Oh my god I can't believe it despite the signal not being ready it works!"

"Looks like we got new toys underway, ones that will give us an edge."

"Yes something tells me he knew it would work but if he didn't I'm sure he would have loved to have seen it succeed, I'll report this Adrian this is a major breakthrough, and jest as I predicted the scans show that at the moment the plasma bolt hit the necro's body it infected and neutralized the signal causing the necro contaminate to starve of the moon's signal, if you want have a little fun with your new toys on some of the necors in containment jest be sure to leave a few alive if they want a demonstration."

"No problem."

Adrian hears of Hawk and Isaac's breakthrough and proceeds along with the other leaders of Sanctuary to Hawk's labs.

"Adrain, councilors come in."

"Hawk, Isaac, we understand that you found a way to integrate your signal with our weapons is this correct?"

"Yes sir."

"How did you accomplish this?"

"It was Isaac's father Poul Clarke who came up with it and with his plans we can repeat this on our own and apply it to our weapons, if you come with us to the lab overview we can see a demonstration."

"Lead the way."

Adrian and the councilors watch from above the necro containment room.

"Alright Isaac you may proceed."

Isaac shoots all three necromorphs, all three instantly die and melt away.

"Unbelievable, you're sure you can repeat this process?!"

"Yes but the only down fault is that we can't adapt and apply it to all of our weapons, only a few are able to support this, such as standard Plasma Pistols, Plasma Cutters, Pules Rifles and, these custom mad plasma guns."

"Actually I'm sure we can do it to the bigger and heavy guns but it will be a big challenge."

"Well even though we can't use it on everything at the moment it still gives us an edge too valuable to pass up keep up the good work both of you."

"We'll get our engineers to work on applying this to as many weapons as we can right away."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4

On Earth the Moons have finished consuming and converting every unfortunate soul that was left behind. The Moons now search for something in Earth's remains, with the Elder Moon overseeing its brothers tearing apart the colossal fragments of Earth from its destruction.

"Keep searching it's here and we will find it."

The moons finally find the Earth fragment where the old Gulf of Mexico used to reside. The Elder Moon quickly hovers towards them and relentlessly tears the Earth fragment till there was nothing left; realizing what they have been searching for was not there on Earth.

"What… why is it not here where is it… WHERE IS IT!?" "FIND IT, FIND IT NOW!" [It's Furious Roars Echo through the cosmos]

Meanwhile back on Sanctuary Isaac had fallen into a deep sleep, soon he dreams of a young boy running through the vast valley of grass and tall trees, Confused and curious, Isaac follows the boy soon after the boy stops and looks up at the sky, Isaac too looks to see the blue and pink sky turning dark and ominous. Red glimmering marker script appears everywhere and necromorph shadows emerge in front of them. Frightened the boy runs deeper into the forest, Isaac runs after the boy, the shadows follow them both.

"Hay wait it's not safe on your own!"

The boy continues running as if unaware of Isaac, after running after him Isaac sees the boy run up to a man standing in the middle of a clearing he briefly stops and observes them, the roars of necromorphs moving closer to them Isaac runs over to them. The man turns around, the boy runs up and embraces him Isaac reaches them but upon looking at the man's face he couldn't identify him for his face was blocked by a dark cover distorting his appearance. Both the man and the boy gaze at Isaac, suddenly the whole ground is lit up with marker symbols, all the trees and grass wilt and perish, necromorph shadows surround them all look up to see the dark clouds clear revealing the moons in the atmosphere the Elder Moon descends on the valley and revels its moon sized blood red glowing eyes gaze all of them. Isaac then wakes in Hawk's lab on the sofa.

"Hay sleep well?"

"Did I fall asleep here?" [Yawns]

"Yes you took a nap on the sofa and ended up spending the night, you were looked like you were sleeping soundly so I didn't want to disturb you."

"Hmm."

"Here I got you some coffee."

"Thanks, how's the progress on those weapons?"

"It's looking good, this was unexpected but our engineers were able to apply the converted marker signal to Sanctuary's defenses and even our ships.

"Nice, its sure goona be useful."

"The hell it is."

"Were you dreaming Isaac?"

"Yeah why."

"Just a guess you were breathing heavy."

"Just a dream I've been having for a while."

"Tell me about it."

"I see myself in a forest and there's this boy running through the woods I follow him then suddenly shadows appear everywhere that looked like necromorphs they pursued the kid and I ran after him to try and help him, later on I come to a clearing there's a man standing at the center the boy runs to him and hugs him, I move towards them and then the necromorph shadows appear again and close in on us, both of them look up at me then the dark clouded sky clears we all see the moons coming down on the valley, big red glowing eyes gaze at us marker symbols appear everywhere then I wake up."

"That's a strange dream."

"I've been having it for a while since Ellie and I were hiding out at New Horizons Lunar Colony, I pay didn't much mind to it but that was before I knew what those moons were."

"I remember Ellie, Langford right?"

"Yeah you know her?"

"I knew her old friend Kaleb he died during the Sprawl outbreak."

"Ellie told me about him his death devastated her, it took a while but she moved on from him."

"She has you to thank for that she probably couldn't have done it nor gotten off that station without you, you might have not gotten off yourself without her help."

"Now that I think of her, I have no idea what happened to after Tau Volantis, I remember telling her to take the shuttle near us and go back to Earth." [Bows his Head] "Oh God, what if she didn't make it I mean I told her to go, I mad her go back home what if she's dead because of me?"

"Isaac don't think that way, you said you sent her away, she may have made it back to Earth and escaped with us and still be alive of course she might not know your alive, they are still processing the refugees she may be here on the fleet but I would check just yet until she's processed she won't appear in the registry."

"Thank you, I just love so much, she's the only thing that filled the gap left behind when I lost Nicole made me feel there was something to live for."

"You were… suicidal?"

"Yes, I almost ended it one night; I cut my wrist and tried to bleed myself out in the shower."

"She stopped you from doing it."

"She talked me down, I after a few minutes realized I may have lost a lot and possibly everything but in losing all that I gained something more meaningful to me than anything that ever had…Ellie, I quickly got out of the shower, warped a towel on my wrist and unlocked the door she ran in and hugged me, and I hugged her back and told her thank you."

[Isaac shows Hawk the scar on his wrist]

"My god?" [Stutteringly as she holds his wrist] "Isaac I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it was pain to endure and I endured it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you, I just love so much, she's the only thing that filled the gap left behind when I lost Nicole made me feel there was something to live for."

"You were… suicidal?"

"Yes, I almost ended it one night; I cut my wrist and tried to bleed myself out in the shower."

"She stopped you from doing it."

"She talked me down, I after a few minutes realized I may have lost a lot and possibly everything but in losing all that I gained something more meaningful to me than anything that ever had…Ellie, I quickly got out of the shower, warped a towel on my wrist and unlocked the door she ran in and hugged me, and I hugged her back and told her thank you."

[Isaac shows Hawk the scar on his wrist]

"My god?" [Stutteringly as she holds his wrist] "Isaac I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it was pain to endure and I endured it."

"Everything you've been through, it would have destroyed most people your strong man Isaac."

"Thanks… I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Alright well I have to get to work."

"And I should get going too talk to you later, thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime."

Isaac left Hawk's lab and over to Adrian's office at the Government Sector. Isaac gets to Adrian's office and is sopped by his secretary.

"Are you Mr. Clarke, Isaac Clarke?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry Commander Adrian is not in his office right now and won't be back for some time in fact you just missed he's deploying on a mission if you hurry you can catch him."

"Thanks you."

Isaac hurries quickly makes his way to the hanger bays, he runs into Carver.

"Hay Isaac."

"Hay."

"What's the rush you going somewhere?"

"Yeah the hanger bays I got to catch Adrian."

"Here I'll come with you."

"You sure?"

"Adrian is going on a mission and if you're going to join them I'm letting you go without me, you almost died last time you went."

"Alright let's go."

Isaac and Carver proceeded to the hanger bays on the edge of the station and caught up with Adrian.

"Adrian!"

"Isaac?"

"We're coming with you, got room for two more?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I need something to keep busy I feel like a third wheeler, might as well come along."

"Alright suit up we leave in five."

"Nice to see you up on your feet Isaac."

"Thanks Barlow."

They depart from Sanctuary and out of the caverns of the asteroid and then entered Shockspace.

"Alright people as of nine hundred hours last night we received a weak signal from a previously explored planet in sector 17, its unknown who sent it or what's become of them, our orders are to investigate this distress call and if find any, rescue and extract survivors then bring them to safety. It's possible Necromorphs may be present and responsible for the sending of this SOS, as soon as we land have your guard up and weapons ready."

The ship lands on a facility's landing pad in a canyon on a desert world. As they proceed Isaac can feel something strange calling out to him from the facility, sensing something bad waiting for him and the team he has his guns up and ready.

"Isaac you alright?"

"I feel something Barlow, there's something here, something wrong very wrong."

"Keep it tight people we're moving in."

They proceeded on to the operations center.

"Search and secure the area."

"Sir I found an audio log over here."

"Run it."

"Head Researcher log number 181: "The dig teams unearthed a marker in one of the caves on the south side of the complex. This marker seems different from other markers I've seen this one looks as if it was made of a crimson colored crystal while most others were are made of a semi organic grit material. Damn it my damn head has been hurting since I first examined the marker up close. I not sure if I'm going crazy but I'm starting to hear voices in my head, some of the staff have also reported the same thing. End log"

"They found a marker that's not good this might prove what happened here, lets here the rest."

"Head Researcher log number 182: "There was an incident on at the dig sight this morning; two people a man and a woman went berserk. According to witness accounts both were found working at the cave were the marker was found it looks as if they worked most of the night digging the rest of the marker out form the ground. When the others went up close to them, both of their torsos were covered with what I recognize as unitology text, when they tried to get them to stop they both violently attacked the other miners with rock saws. Both were put down after six were slaughtered by them, all eight casualties have been taken to cold storage. It doesn't make sense two perfectly healthy individuals with no history of any mental illness or problems over night become homicidal, and their faces those hollow looks in their eyes it's like they weren't human anymore they looked as if they were wild animals. I'm starting to worry for most my men they all have been acting strange since this morning's incident. End log."

"Looks like they all were experiencing the first stages of marker dementia, I know cause I've suffered his before it all starts with hearing voices seeing this others don't and eventually to some become violently unstable."

"Let's move out."

As the leave all are startled by a loud crash in the distance, all carefully move to investigate. They come to a long hall way with body parts scattered about and corruption growing all over the walls and ceiling. They stop as a large creature dropped from the ceiling and looked towards them the creature screamed at them and charged killing two of them instantly, all shoot at the tall being but shooting it had no effect as it was heavily armored.

"Damn it nothings working move out now!"

As they run past the creature Isaac sees a pulsating yellow mass on its back.

"There its back, shoot there."

Isaac and Barlow shoot the yellow spot causing the creature to scream in pain then it runs away into a dark door way, its screams echoing through the hall. Suddenly necromorphs burst out of the ceiling and halls. Isaac and the group fight a long bitter fight in a crowded hall way with many Slashers, Pukers, and Wasters climbing over other dead necromorphs to get to them. Finally after a long battle they are forced to retreat into a corner. Suddenly large doors open behind the necro horde and all the necros were ripped apart by survivors with Plasma saws of the facility, one of them walked towards the Isaac and his team.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah thanks for the help."

"Come with us it's not safe here theses still more of those fuckers in the base."

"How long have guys been here?"

"About three days, we came here after our ship ran out of fuel escaping Earth; we were trying to reach Sanctuary Station."

"We can get you and the rest of the survivors back there if we can get back to the ship."

"We ready to go but there's something we need to get from one of the caves they were digging in."

"What is it?"

"We didn't just came here we were sent by EarthGove to retrieve an artifact they were studying, they found it with the marker they dug up, we have to get the information that it contains before we leave but we can't leave the rest behind some need medical attention."

"Okay Carver and I will go with you to the cave while Barlow and his men get everyone to the ship."

"Alright hay, be careful with that Screamer is still out there."

"Screamer?"

"Yes that thing that jumped you guys when you came in, we call it The Screamer after what it does most of the time that thing is fast and deadly."

"Thanks we'll be careful move out."

"Hay I didn't catch your name."

"Isaac, Isaac Clarke."

"Gabe Weller."

The trio proceeded to the caves outside to the south, while they encountered no necromorphs on the way they still kept their guard up, Isaac still feeling something strange coming from the direction of their destination. They find and enter a large cave seeing the crystal marker not far away they walk up to the platform Caver and Isaac stand guard while Gabe retrieves the artifact.

"Is this safe, being close to marker like this I mean Isaac have you seen one like this?"

"No never like this one."

"Are you okay, ever since we got here you looked like uneasy?"

"I've been feeling something here in this place and its coming from here in this very cave."

"Think it might be coming from the marker?"

"I'm not sure."

"Gabe how's it coming?"

"There was small tremor that caused the ceiling to shatter a little it must be under these rocks give me a minute."

"If so wouldn't it be damaged?"

"One would think yes but it's made of a materiel unknown to the Periodic Table and it's many times stronger than our toughest alloy who ever made it they made it to last, ha found it alright we can go."

Just when they start to leave Isaac and Gabe both dropped to the floor clutching their heads and grunting in pain, they look to the marker which starts to glow. Then they both are warped into a dark desert realm they look up at the sky to see the Elder Moon hovering over the desert, a voice speaks to them.

"Destroy them don't let them escape with it!"

"Where the hell are we!?"

"A place we don't want to be."

Shadow necromorphs appear and attack them they easily dispatch them, but soon the Screamer appears and violently attacks them. After fighting it and getting nowhere a marker appears on the top of a sandy hill.

"There shoot it, shoot the marker!"

Both shoot the marker, damaging it and causing the Screamer to dissipate into marker symbols and shards of red and white light, the marker then before disappearing spawns shadow Hunters. As they try to slow them down by blowing off their limbs the Screamer recuperates and resumes attacking them, the marker appears again and is destroyed, the shadow necromorphs vanish and the Screamer screeches as if lifts into the air and explodes blowing Gabe and Isaac away back into reality. Isaac sees the Screamer in front of him on its knees injured; tying to crawl away Isaac gets up takes a Plasma Saw and eviscerates the Screamer's weak spot on its back killing it.

"Death by Plasma Saw, damn why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I thought of it first."

"Yeah can we go now, I like to get out of here before they come back?"

"Gabe you still got the artifact?"

"Right here… what about the marker doesn't look like we destroyed it jest damaged it?"

"I never seen one like this maybe this can help with Hawk's research."

"We assumed as much she lend us one those containers to store it."

"Barlow you guys ok?"

"Yeah the ship is coming around the survivors are on board, the necros just fell to the floor dead figured you found the source and neutralized it."

"Alright let's get this thing on board and get out of here."

The crystal marker was taken from the dig sight and off world. They arrive back at Sanctuary the maker quickly is taken to the Military Sector Labs, Commander Adrian waiting nearby.

"Glad to see you all made back in one piece what the hell happened there?"

"The research facility was completely overrun by necromorphs."

"Is that…?"

"Yes a marker it was responsible for the outbreak there."

"That one seems different than others I've seen."

"I know I thought maybe Hawk can learn something from it."

"I'll let her know it on its way to her."

"Well I've got something thing to do, nice seeing you again Weller."

"Fucker." [Muttered]

"Something wrong?"

"Be cautious of your friend Adrian he's no less an asshole then his younger brother."

"Trust me I know, I remember you know your wife Lexine talked about you she'll be glad to see you're okay."

"No, I can't see or my daughter."

"What why not?"

"It's complicated…"

They both walk to an observation area overlooking the city.

"During the outbreak of the Sprawl my wife was abducted by crazed unitologist, when I caught up with them in the hospital's hanger I got my leg blown off by a grenade, I was losing a lot of blood and I thought it was the end for me. Before I ejected Lexine's shuttle out of the hanger I told her I loved her, and then I lost consciousness from the loss of blood last thing her before I dosed off was her screaming my name."

"How did you get off the station?"

"EarthGove soldiers found me and took me on a gunship to the Government Sector; there I was patched up and given this cyber leg prosthesis and then shipped off to Earth along with everyone that was evacuated when the outbreak occurred, next thing I hear the Sprawl blows up a few hours later."

"Yeah I got within seconds of it blowing up, I barely escaped the blast."

"After wards I was detained and interrogated by EarthGove officials, long story short I found myself working for them and as a string attachment I was forbidden to interact or be near my wife and daughter."

"That's rough."

"It's better this way even if those unitologist bastards are finished I'm not taking any chances there safe without but they'll never be in real danger because when I can I watch them out of sight, for me it's better than not seeing them at all."

"It's your choice; I have to go talk to you later."

"Alright thanks for the chat maybe we'll talk later."

Isaac exits the observation area and goes off to the military sector.


	9. Chapter 9

"Isaac I'm impressed with this marker you found it's unlike anyone I've studied and that artifact you found was most intriguing."

"What is it?"

"We're not sure yet who ever made it was defiantly alien the markings and its overall design is sublime."

"When we landed I heard something calling out to me later on I realized the calling was coming from that artifact… I'm still hearing it right now."

"We just finished running standard tests and all on it so you can look at it if you want."

Isaac walks to the table were the strange sphere was kept suspended by a gravity field, at the moment his finger touched it a surge of energy that coursed through his body caused him to collapse to the floor, Isaac then sees a vision depicting alien civilizations being destroyed by the moons, planets being burned and ripped apart he then sees the Elder Moon before him, as it drew closer to him his vision zoomed in side of its core, there he sees a humanoid being at the Moon's heart. The dark figure's head shot up to gaze at Isaac with its red glowing eyes with light shooting out from its person the being speaks to him.

"Isssaaaacccc." [As the vision ends]

Isaac then comes out of the vision.

"Isaac, oh god are you alright!?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I saw something, images, death, and chaos. The moons destroying races and consuming planets, I think that thing is an archival device."

"Maybe the races that built it… they were destroyed be them."

"Is this the information your friends were looking for?"

"Not quite but its close."

"There was something else… I saw the Elder Moon, I saw inside of it at its core, a humanoid being it spoke my name."

"This being could you make out what it looked like?"

"No its whole body was dark jest like that man from my dream."

"My father, before I joined EarthGove was researching something at the time was highly classified… alien civilizations, ruins that were discovered on planets we've colonized in the past we only found a few that had preserved alien remains, it was believed these alien beings were destroyed by something but now it might be clearer on what may have been responsible for their destruction."

"Carver and I found alien ruins on Tau Volantis, damn these guy must've been very advanced in their time, before they found the markers."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was amazing wish you'd seen it."

"I wouldn't want to leave if I could."

"Well at the time there wasn't much time to admire the sights, the natives turned into necromorphs a long time ago, what's scary is that they were still active after millions of years."

"It's not surprising given the capabilities of the Moon's Signal, are you sure you're alright."

"Yeah I'm fine; it's not my first time seeing these visions."

"Alright."

"I'll be going I'll stop by later if I get a chance."

"Okay just take it easy."

Isaac leaves the Military Sector, while walking in Gaia Plaza he comes across Gabe Weller in a far corner, he walks over to him.

"Is that her?"

"My daughter… yes." [As he looks at her form a distance]

"What's her name?"

"Branna."

"Beautiful name."

"Yeah it is."

"Why don't you go talk to her before her mother comes to pick her up?"

"Isaac I can't as much as I want to I can't, besides its better this way so they can be safe while I help however I can to end these things that are out to kill us all."

"If win this and you survive what then?"

"I don't know Isaac, haven't thought that far, maybe I'll go back to them."

"I think you should at least talk to your daughter if not your wife, because what if we don't make it and whatever chance you had in the past to be with her even if it was for a few minutes had come and gone, I know I would regret."

"I agree but…., your right fuck Adrian, fuck the council whether or not I live through this or die I will not do either or without seeing my daughter even if it means being with her for a brief time."

Gabe then walks slightly anxiously towards his daughter Branna where she sits near a tree in front of the school awaiting her mother Lexine; as he gets closer she drops her bag causing her belongings to fall everywhere. He hurries to her and helps her gather her things.

"Need some help?"

"Yes thank you."

"You're welcome, are you waiting for your mother?"

"Yeah she should be around for me soon." [She looks in Gabe's eyes] "You look familiar, do I know you?"

Gabe is hesitant to answer.

"No, not really but hopefully that'll change in time."

"Do you know my mum?"

"I… used to."

"What happened?"

"[Sighs] A lot things happened, so how are you doing in school?"

"Good."

"Anyone not being nice to you here?"

"No."

"Good."

Soon after he notices Lexine entering the Plaza.

"Listen I… I have to go okay but know this both you and your mother will always be safe, I'll protect you both from whatever tries to hurt you two…I promise."

"Thank you."

"Here take this it's for luck and whenever you get lost I or your mother will always be able to find you." [Gabe puts a necklace around her neck]

"Bye."

"Goodbye." [He quickly walks away with a grin on his face]

Lexine finds her way through the crowd of children and parents to the tree in the courtyard.

"Hay sorry I'm late honey."

"It's okay I had someone to talk to while I waited."

"A friend?"

"Yeah he gave me this."

"It's beautiful he gave this to you?"

"Yes."

"That's sweet, what's his name?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me."

"Someone in your class?"

"No he was man."

"Hmm, Branna be careful okay, remember what I told you about talking to strangers okay, there may be police everywhere here but that doesn't mean nothing can't happen."

"I know Mum I was careful."

"Okay let's go home." [Both exit the courtyard, Gabe watching them leave in the distance]

Gabe walks back to Isaac.

"How'd it go?"

"You were right Isaac thank you it felt good to be that close to her, to talk to her."

"See I told you."

"Yeah thanks again Isaac, please as a friend not a word to Lexine."

"I promise don't worry, will you ever talk to Lexine?"

"One day yes, just not today it's… it's too soon but I will… I will." [Walks Away]


End file.
